Vehicles include a variety of assemblies and arrangements designed to adjust auxiliary components of the vehicle. The term “auxiliary component” with respect to a vehicle is used herein broadly to refer to any sub-component within a vehicle, such as a rear-view mirror, acceleration pedal, brake pedal, shifting assembly, seat belt mechanism, steering wheel, ignition mechanism, combination switch for high beams, turn signals, and windshield wipers, seat positioning assembly, horn, etc. As a user enters a vehicle, it is desirable to adjust the positions of these auxiliary components so that the user can readily access all of the features of the vehicle. A reliable positioning system for the auxiliary components is critical for a user's comfort and safety.
One existing way to ensure a reliable positioning system is to include a stored user setting in a vehicle's central computer. The user can indicate their specific setting via the vehicle's central computer, and the associated position settings for a saved profile of the user can automatically be initiated by an adjustment assembly.
It would be desirable to provide a convenient system for users to provide their physical attributes to a vehicle's computer system.